My Euphoria
by Lady Chaos of the Stars
Summary: One-shot. She promised herself that she wouldn't fall in love with that...god. tThe feel of his lips on her's was enough to change anyone's mind. This is the story of how Piper met her god and how she found that maybe it was okay to fall in love with a god. This story goes along with my other story Abandon, for more info just read that one after this one-shot


Piper

I cant believe that it was raining, stupid New York weather! I had just gotten of work and imagine me, thinking it's going to be sunny, was meet with the pouring rain. Because I didn't expect it rain, I had totally forgotten to bring any kind of cover.

So I decided to go desperate and I tried running in a near-by coffee shop. I had managed to get a newspaper, but by now it was already completely soaked in the rain. I was almost there just a couple more feet. That's when I fell back with a _whoosh_! The newspaper I had was thrown on the street. I looked up to glare at who it was who knocked me down. I instantly regretted that decision when I saw that it was one of the Olympians. No matter how soaking wet I was I bowed, awkward I might add.

"My lord." I said. I didn't move, especially sense I wasn't allowed to without being dismissed. He barely paid attention to me as he waved his hand, as if he was shooing me away. No matter, after that I practically soaking wet. With my hand on the handle, opening the door, I wasn't so close to the warm inside, but a hand covering mine stopped me. I turned and saw that _he _was still here. I let out a gasp but I refused to turn around. He on the other hand didn't hesitate and quickly opened the door, almost pushing me through the door.

He practically forced me to sit down. I didn't do anything as he sat across from me. The staff was glaring at me, probably because I was getting the floor all wet. That didn't matter to me, I was still trying to figure out why a god that had barely paid any attention to me, had decided to drag me into a coffee shop.

"You're Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite?" he asked. I gave him a look that said 'why do you care', even though I probably shouldn't have.

"Yes I am, why?" I tried to put as much politeness in my voice as I could. I gulped. "My lord."

"You've grown up," the way he said it, seemed like he was in shock. "And please, you don't need to go all 'my lordship' on me just call me…"

well I did , find hard to call him by just his name. Though he could look the part with those warm blue yes, and that shaggy brown (?) hair, he was 23-years of pure yumminess.

Wait! Don't think that way about a god!

_Isn't that why they look that way? _

Doesn't mean that I'm like the other women who bear children for the gods!

_Don't you want to be?_

Shut up!

I shivered and that must have caught his attention.

"I totally forgot that you were caught in the heavy rain. I'm sorry I should have just let go inside." I blushed, not everyday is a god apologizing to you.

"It's fine. Really it's my fault, I should have brought a sweater. I guess I was too stubborn to actually think about bringing one." I responded. Not to mention the fact that still soaking wet.

"No, really I wan tot make it up to you. How about tonight when there's no rain."

I flushed. Had a god just asked me out?

"Uhh." come on Piper, say something!

"I mean you don't have to. I just want to make it up to you, since today it wasn't sunny, just like you expected it to be."

Say something, Piper. I took a deep breath, and let my face not be so red anymore.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

He gave me a smile and then his hand. He helped me up and took me out of the coffee shop; I was reluctant. I really didn't want to go out in the rain. When I did go out though it wasn't raining and the sun was making its appearance behind the dark clouds.

I felt something wrap around my shoulders, and I felt instantly warm again. Like I was standing in ray of sunlight. At the same time I felt his breath on my neck

"I'll pick you up at 7:00," he breathed in again, before I felt the warmth on my neck, "and I promise it definitely won't be raining."

I closed my eyes and I felt the heat of his true form. Then it was gone. I opened my eyes, as expected he wasn't there. I let out a squeal before I could stop myself.

I had a date with a god!

* * *

Come on Piper we went over it. It's just a date, probably just going to have a nice dinner and then come home. I mean its not like you are going to date him.

He's a god, he has thousands of children, you cant be like the rest of his…._lovers._

I thought dejectedly. I wouldn't fall for him, its just going to be a dinner and then we will probably never see each other again. Boy, did I have it all wrong.

When my date…._not a date Piper_….. arrived, he was even more yummy looking. I probably shouldn't be thinking that, since I was supposed to be not interested in him.

Anyway, he arrived right on time. He told me he was taking me to restaurant near the ocean. He said that they had the most amazing seafood. Afterward he was taking me to the carnival on the docks. It seemed harmless enough and I like I, until I realized how we were going to get there.

Of course with him being a god, I shouldn't be surprised. We were going to teleport there, and in order for that to work; he had to wrap his arms around me. I didn't look at him in the face, so I kept my face down, letting it face turn red.

I refused to look at him in the eye until I realized that we were already at the restaurant. It seemed that the god had made reservation and had needed a good excuses to use them. I wouldn't have figured it out, had the host bowed to his toes and said that he gave up seeing the god, after months of waiting.

We were immediately seated in a secluded area. I admit I liked the privacy. Besides the waitresses always trying to flirt with him, I enjoyed it. We laughed at things I never knew gods would want to laugh at. It seemed so natural for me to act this way with him.

I could actually say, that it wouldn't be so bad if maybe I got used to this.

After that, with the bill prepaid, he transported to the docks. We had managed to sneak on several rides before we got caught. All I could was laugh as the god managed to show them the tickets we never purchased.

And as we were leaving, after being quite frankly kicked out, I couldn't stop smiling. The time I spent with the god has probably been the most amazing time since I left the demigod world. I still couldn't have stop smiling even when he wrapped his arms around. I hardly noticed him teleport us until I saw my front door.

I burst out laughing before I could stop myself. He didn't of course because a god doesn't laugh with a mortal.

Suddenly I realized how close he was holding me. When I looked up, my face was inches from his. I gulped. I remembered telling myself, it's not a date. It all came as a blur now.

Slowly he leaned down, I didn't do anything, and just when it seemed his lips would touch mine, I pulled back. I didn't think I'd be able to handle it if he kissed me.

"Thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed myself." I didn't look at him; I just wanted to get inside the safety of my apartment.

I was opening the door, when suddenly I felt him grab my arm. I turned just in time for his lips fell on mine. His fingers thread themselves in my hair. And I was in euphoria.

His lips on mine just seemed so perfect. When I reached up and wrapped my arm around his neck, I heard him sigh in contentment. Just as the kiss started, it seemed too soon for it to end.

Our foreheads were touching. Thus feeling had around him was oddly comforting.

"So I take it that we'll have another date." He whispered.

I smiled, "Maybe."

I heard the click from the lock behind me. So when I opened the door I wasn't surprised to find it unlocked.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to fall in love with a god

* * *

Somewhere on Olympus

A certain god was sitting at the gate to Olympus. A voice echoed out

"You're going to fall in love with her."

The god entering Olympus scowled. He glared at god sitting on the steps,

"And you?" the first god asked.

"Well, you see I would, but the whole forbidden love thing I too cliché for me. Even though I am tempted by the whole 'forever a virgin'"

The first god chuckled that soon turned into growl

"Never touch my oracle."

The second god smiled "I'm might be a good jokester but I least I don't go out on pointless dates."

* * *

**I know this is really crappy but I hope you still like how piper and her god met and kissed. Please review and check out my other story about the aftermath and if you do I might tell you Annabeth's lover.**


End file.
